The Wish
by Pink Rose Garden
Summary: D'Void enjoys viewing his Null Guardians attacking his enemies until rebels imitate the creatures.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ben 10 characters.

*Rebels can try to defeat me, but they will all eventually perish* D'Void thought after he heard the sounds of lasers from weapons. A nasty grin formed on his face the minute he saw a Null Guardian's fangs. He focused on the creature while it flew by his side.

''You enjoy eating Daddy's enemies, my pet,'' D'Void said. He stopped walking in his citadel. His grin never disappeared as he scratched the Null Guardian's face. ''Feel free to devour as many rebels as you wish.''

The Null Guardian departed before it flew out of D'Void's citadel.

D'Void began to walk another time. His footsteps echoed in the hall. *The rebels always try to attack me, but they run after my Null Guardians try to eat them. There aren't any corpses so far* he thought. D'Void was able to hear Null Guardians while they screeched outside.  
He saw a doorway before he approached it and walked out of his home.

D'Void continued to grin as many Null Guardians attacked rebels. *Perhaps my pets will end the lives of my enemies this time.* He viewed one laser emerging from a Null Guardian's mouth. D'Void frowned after the quick freedom fighters dodged the laser.  
He started to smile while he squinted. *Let's see if the rebels can dodge the Null Guardian's fangs!*

D'Void laughed in a quiet tone. He couldn't wait to bury the rebels in the Null Void. D'Void started to focus on the Null Guardian as it snapped at the rebels. His smile remained before the freedom fighters were able to dodge the Null Guardian's fangs. Frowning, D'Void shook his head in disbelief. *My enemies might be difficult to kill.*

After grinning another time, D'Void walked to a few Null Guardians and freedom fighters. *I will have to end their lives myself!*  
D'Void watched as a rebel faced him. The armed rebel's sudden scowl never bothered him at all.

''You will not be able to conquer the Null Void after you are in prison, D'Void,'' the rebel said.

''Oh?'' D'Void muttered.

''The Null Guardians shouldn't be controlled by anyone.''

''How do you know about my ability to control animals?'' D'Void asked.

''The Null Guardians never attacked anyone before you appeared in the Null Void, D'Void,'' the freedom fighter said.

*At least I found new animals to control in the Null Void* D'Void pondered.

Null Guardians seemed unique to D'Void due to mouths on their faces, wings, tentacles, etc. They weren't like any animals he saw.

The rebel concentrated on D'Void while the latter approached him. He aimed the gun at the villain.

''The insect wishes to battle the tarantula?'' D'Void inquired as he grinned.

A laser emerged from the weapon. It struck a Null Guardian after it flew and placed itself in front of D'Void. It shrieked and collapsed.

D'Void gasped while his eyes widened in horror. He recognized the Null Guardian as the same creature he came across in his citadel many minutes ago. He lifted the creature until he frowned. D'Void scratched the Null Guardian's face another time.

The creature embraced D'Void before it died.

''I'll avenge you as soon as possible, my pet.'' D'Void placed the Null Guardian on the ground. He scowled at his pet's killer.

''I am looking forward to burying you in the Null Void after I end your life slowly and painfully!'' D'Void said to the rebel.


	2. Chapter 2

A Null Guardian flew to where D'Void's pet's murderer stood. It snapped at the rebel before the latter dodged it.

D'Void still scowled at the freedom fighter. He faced the Null Guardian while it attacked his enemy again. ''Perhaps you will be able to kill the rebel slowly and painfully, my pet.''

The Null Guardian started to screech. It was as though it was eager to avenge the deceased creature.

''Try to end the lives of my other enemies. Bury their corpses far from my citadel,'' D'Void said to the other Null Guardian.

After another screech, the Null Guardian tried to kill the rebel with a laser emerging from its mouth.

Not wishing to abandon the other Null Guardian's corpse, D'Void lifted it another time. *This isn't the place for a deceased pet* he thought.  
Frowning, he carried the Null Guardian as he departed.

D'Void walked before he eventually found himself behind his citadel. His frown remained on his face as he placed the Null Guardian by the citadel. He parted the ground until the Null Guardian was lifted again. Tears formed in D'Void's eyes while he smiled. A few of them ran down his face. He proceeded to scratch the Null Guardian.

''Perhaps you will be able to attack the spirits of Daddy's enemies in the afterlife, my pet.''

Additional tears streamed down D'Void's face. ''I wish we could be with one another for always.''

D'Void sobbed for a few seconds. He buried the Null Guardian until he stood. His shoulders slumped due to exhaustion. *I will view grave markers later* he thought.

D'Void focused on the Null Guardian's grave. He eventually walked into the citadel. After entering his chamber, he stripped to his boxers.  
The white blanket on his bed resembled a shroud. It caused him to remember the Null Guardian's death. A memory of the Null Guardian protecting him from one of the freedom fighters.

Tears streamed down D'Void's face again. The possibility of standing near one enemy's grave caused him to smile. The sight of a deceased Null Guardian caused D'Void to sob. He got under the blanket and fell asleep.

Hours passed before D'Void opened his eyes. He sat up in bed at a snail's pace.

That was when D'Void gasped and shook his head in disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

The Null Guardian's spirit screeched while it flew at the foot of D'Void's bed.

Trembling, D'Void continued to concentrate on the apparition. He gasped before he remembered his wish. *I wish we could be with one another for always* he thought.

The spirit flew into D'Void's arms.

D'Void ceased trembling until he embraced the Null Guardian. Tears ran down his face again. He started to smile.  
''We are with one another for always.''

The End


End file.
